Hair of a Lion, Smile of a Snake (Preview)
by madirsig
Summary: Lily Luna is different from her family, in more ways then one... (I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER)
1. Chapter 1

_Hair of a Lion, Smile of a Snake Preview_

 **PLEASE READ:** **Hey guys long time no see ha-ha. So I have a new story I've been working on but I want to know what you guys think. There are a few snip bits of the possible first chapter but if you have any ideas or comments I would really appreciate it. The story will be a Lily and Scorpius love story so if you have any ideas or if you would like me to continue on with this story please let me know. You can DM me or review which ever you prefer(: THANKS!**

When you think of the word _Slytherin_ you probably imagine a dark, cold, and reserved creature; which is true…sometimes. Not many people would think of a red-headed fire cracker with a smile that would warm even the coldest of hearts. No, that had Gryffindor written all over it.

So when the sorting hat let out a roaring " _Slytherin!"_ she smiled happily as the great hall filled with applause from the Slytherin table (though she suspected that most of the ruckus was caused by her very extended family) and joined the table of her fellow snakes.

" _Would you like that? Would you like to be just like your father and mother? Would you like to be a lion or a_ snake _?"_

Her fiery passion has gotten her into trouble before but it is also what makes her everyone favorite Potter child.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so today I was checking on this story because I haven't in a few days and when I looked at the reviews there was only one and it said: "reported b****" now this has never happened before I'm assuming the anonymous person reported me but her/his review was on the 8th and i checked my email and I haven't received anything regarding it. I don't know why I would be reported I have been on this site for a couple of years and have never had this issue before all of my content is original and if it is similar to yours I apologize I have yet to read a story EXACTLY like the one I'm imagining in my head. So I would much rather you tell me that our content is similar and you want me to alter it than coming at me anonymously with a rude comment that has really hurt my feeling and my motivation to write. I don't mean to be sappy but its true it hurts to know that i mad someone feel mad enough to say such a thing. Anyway, I deleted the comment and I will be posting the unedited first chapter of my story hoping to show the originality and if that isn't enough than I will show it as completed but I will not delete it. This is my own original work and I wont back down to an angry person over a misunderstanding. Thank you for those who read to the end. I'm sorry for the sass but I am frustrated and hurt. Please don't post rude things it does nothing but cause pain for others. Treat people the way you want to be treated(: I LOVE YOU ALL xoxo Madi


	3. Chapter 3

When you think of the word _Slytherin_ you probably imagine a dark, cold, and reserved creature; which is true…sometimes. Not many people would think of a red-headed fire cracker with a smile that would warm even the coldest of hearts. No, that had Gryffindor written all over it. Of course it seems that every red head ends up in Gryffindor (it makes it a lot easier to show house pride) However, your hair should not be the deciding factor of which house you are placed in or any part of your physical appearance for that matter. It matters more who you than what you look like. To be in Slytherin you must have character traits such as; cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness. These are all positive traits that were manipulated and used to the advantage of negative people causing the house to have a negative reputation of muggle hating stuck ups.

If you're still unconvinced just remember that Harry Potter, war hero, had all of these traits but he chose Gryffindor out of fear of turning out a dark wizard (not his bravest moment if you ask me) **(A/N: SEE WHAT I DID THERE HAHA)** As a shock to most his daughter, Ms. Lily Luna, also inherited these traits amongst her mother's bravery and courage. So when the sorting hat let out a roaring " _Slytherin!"_ she smiled happily as the great hall filled with applause from the Slytherin table (though she suspected that most of the ruckus was caused by her very extended family) and joined the table of her fellow snakes. If you asked anybody else about Lily's sorting they would have told you that usually loud dining hall was unusually silent for a solid 3 and a half minutes as the grumpy hat did his best to sort the unique eleven-year-old in the house most suited to her. However, Lily felt as though it went by quickly. Barley a minute she would say.

 _Young little Lily stood awaiting her turn to be sorted anxiously. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Though, unlike most students she was not worried about being in the "wrong" house, no she was worried about no succeeding. That mature concept earned her, her parents praise and reassurance that no matter what house she was put in she would excel in it just as she does everything else. The thought of that seemed to have calmed Lily's nerves until she realized that she was next._

" _Potter, Lily" Professor Longbottom (though Lily called him Uncle Neville) called her name._

 _She quickly sat on the tall wooden stool carful no to trip, she was a bit of a klutz, and silently waited for the announcement of her future. Unlike most students the hat seemed to be having a difficult time doing his job with her._

" _Hmmm…Potter is it? Well well well…you sure are you fathers daughter; courageous, determined, a natural born leader. Just like your him, daddy's little girl I presume. You would do marvelous in Slytherin just as he would have. It's a shame really but he did well I suppose. Would you like that? Would you like to be just like your father and mother? Would you like to be a lion or a_ snake _"_ _The sorting hat whispered those very familiar words to her. She could care less what house she was in so long as she could finally be her own person. All her life she was 'Harry's Little Girl' or 'Potters Princess'_ **(A/N: I DID NOT COME UP WITH POTTER'S PRINCESS I FORGOT WHO DID BUT JUST THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU GUYS KNOW)** _and she was sick of it. She wanted to meet people; people who weren't a cousin or an aunt or a family friend. She wanted to be Lily, just Lily._

" _Determined…yes very determined and cleaver and no doubt brave…Hmm…well Ms. Lily congratulations…"_ _Lilly face broke into her beautiful smile that reached all the way to her brown eyes, her mother's eyes, as the old hat yelled_ "Slytherin!"

Yes Lily Potter was an interesting child indeed. She was so full of life and always had a smile on her face (or a scowl it depends on who she was with, she was her mother's daughter after all). Some were shocked to see such a lovely young girl be banished to the dungeons with the other snakes. Lily was perceived to be a garden snake, gentile and harmless, while the rest of her house mates were rattle snakes, vicious and deadly. This of course made Lily furious and threatened several upperclassmen with her Bat Boogey Hex that she, of course, perfected (despite the whole no underage magic rule). After that everyone knew not to cross Lily. She wasn't a mean person she was actually very kind and considerate towards others always offering her professors assistance in prepping the classroom as well as her fellow classmate (Slytherin or not) with their homework when they needed it. Her parents had raised her well. However, Ms. Lily was also very passionate. Some could argue that it was her best and worst quality. She was determined to prove herself as independent and strong but also cared deeply for her friends and family, she would do _anything_ for them. Her fiery passion has gotten her into trouble before but it is also what makes her everyone favorite Potter child.

Scorpious Malfoy, deemed Lily's passion her best quality. It was what made him notice her in the first place.

 _Scorpious was walking down the crowded hallway with his best mate, Albus, trying desperately to get to the center of the crowd where two members of Albus' (very large) family were having a row. The unlikely pair did their best to break through the barrier of students, careful not to lose each other in the crowd. They had been best friends since there first day of school. Despite their families history they met and instantly clicked. Albus told him a story similar to theirs except it was Albus' father and his Uncle Ron. Despite what most people thought, their family's history doesn't bother them in the least. 'The past is in the past' they would say when asked about their unusual friendship. Even now over four years later they still caught the curious eyes of onlookers when they walked the halls side by side._

 _Though today was not one of those times, the attention was on another paring and they had gotten a lot of attention. After finally breaking through the wall of student Albus and Scorpious were face to face with two members of the Weasly-Potter clan. Their faces where almost as red as their hair, Scorpious noticed. If it was any other circumstance he would have laughed. He recognized a petite 2_ _nd_ _year with her hands on her hips as Albus' baby sister, Lily. Her beautiful eyes were filled with anger as she stared down her much taller cousin, Rose Weasly, who was in his year though they rarely spoke despite Rose and Albus' close relationship._

" _Oh Albus thank god!" Rose exclaimed grateful for the assistance of her favorite cousin. "Please talk to Lily; I swear it's like she's gone mad." Lily's face was not a pleasant sight after hearing that remark. However, unlike most Scorpious thought she looked cute when she was angeyr, she was quite small he doubted that she could do much harm physically though he didn't dare question her magical ability._

" _I have not gone mad you prat!" Lily exclaimed earning several gasps from the audience that they had received. You would think that these people had something better to do on a Saturday in the middle of October._

" _Okay okay what happened?" Albus asked trying to solve the issue before they started hexing each other because despite the two year age difference Albus wasn't quite sure who would win and he did not want to find out. 'Two years isn't that much of an age difference' Scorpious thought as he silently supported his friend._

" _Rosie said I was too small to try out for Quditch!" Lily said angrily as she looked away from her cousin to stare at her older brother hoping he would see things his way._

" _I did not! I said you where_ small _not_ too small. _I just don't want you getting hurt." Rose said with a huff._

" _I can take care of myself!" Lily said refusing to look at Rose. Albus smiled at his two favorite girls._

" _Lily do you love Rose?" asked Albus gaining the attention of his sassy baby sister._

" _What's that got to with anything?" She asked as she crossed her arms finally noticing the attention that she and her cousin had received._

" _Just answer the question" said Albus trying hard not to get frustrated at his stubborn sister._

" _Yes" she said with a small smile that she hid with her long red main as she began to study her shoes trying to avoid eye contact._

" _And what about you Rosie, do you love Lily?" Albus asked now addressing the taller of the two cousins._

" _Of course I do!" Rosie said to Albus before looking softly at Lily. "I'm sorry Lily"_

" _It's okay" Lily said smiling at her cousin. Albus gave her a look. Lily rolled her eyes before saying, "I'm sorry too" The two girls laughed before embracing each other in a warm hug. This caused the surrounding students to "Aww" at the two red heads._

" _Okay you can go now nothing to see here!" Lily shouted to the majority of the student body; who all began to walk away as quickly as possible. None of the student wanted to upset the youngest Potter. Albus laughed at his sisters antics while Scorpios just stood there as if his eyes where deceiving him and this little second year hadn't just told dozens of people much older than her to leave…and they_ did. _Yes Lily was the most powerful twelve-year-old Scorpious had ever seen._

" _Oh you guys know Scorpoius don't you?" Albus asked Lily and Rose as he took Scorpious arm forcing him to_


End file.
